PokeMagical Girls- Fight For the Light!
by Death Kitsune II
Summary: When sisters Reina and little Lacie are on a vacation to Geosenge Town, they get the surprise of their lives when a Legendary Pokemon appears to them! Now, to protect Mew, her sister, and possibly the entire Kalos region as a whole, our heroine Reina must use her newly-gifted powers to fight the forces of darkness as well as to find the true meaning of companionship along the way.
1. Prologue- A Legendary Pokemon!

((Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my lovely younger cousin! It's for everybody of all ages to enjoy, and I'm having a lot of fun writing it so far. Please be so kind as to leave a review of what you think of the story so far and any predictions you may have or what you'd like to see for later chapters. Have fun!))

It was a warm, rather sunny spring day in Geosenge Town, Kalos. The Fletchling were singing happily, and all that remained of the open hole from a few years ago was a nearly invisible sink in the ground, which was now covered in a circular patch of narcissus flowers.

"Mommy! Mommy! I'm gonna go down to the fields and play with Eevee!" said a little girl, no older than eight. Her parents and big sister had gone on vacation to Geosenge for a week, wanting an escape from the hectic city life of Lumiose.

"All right, sweetie." said her mother, patting the girl's head. "Just make sure not to get too close to the tall grass. I'm sure the Pokemon are friendly, but I don't want you to get hurt. Okay, Lacie?"

"Okay!" the little girl replied, a twinkle in her blue eyes. She tied her brown curls into pigtails before calling the Pokemon. "C'mon, Eevee! Let's go and play!"

The fluffy Pokemon immediately lifted its head at the sound of its name, quickly chasing after Lacie. The two dashed to the flowery meadow, and Lacie threw a disc around for Eevee, laughing and smiling as the tiny Pokemon caught the flying toy in midair with a dainty little hop.

Back at the hotel, an older girl lifted her head.

"… What? … morning already…?"

"Reina? I've been calling you for a while, now! Breakfast is ready!"

"Huh… breakfast? Okay…"

Reina changed out of her pajamas and into a green sundress, heading downstairs.

"Morning…" the girl was still half-asleep, her chocolate-colored hair looking as if it had just been through a tornado. Her mother let out a giggle upon seeing her.

"Haha… Reina, check yourself in your mirror after this. A Pidgey may as well have made a nest in that hairdo."

Reina blinked, blowing at the frazzled bangs in her face. She took a bite out of her breakfast- Bluk berry pancakes."Mm… pretty good!" she complimented. "But a little on the cold side."

The mother smiled, her dimples showing.

"That's because your sister came downstairs to eat twenty minutes ago! But I will admit… the cooks here at the inn are quite good." she chuckled, taking a bite of a ripe apple.

"Where did Lacie go?" asked Rein, the latter part muffled as she took a last bite out of her breakfast.

"Outside. She took your Eevee with her."

After finishing her breakfast, Reina brushed out her hair and decided to just let it go. She was a little too lazy to style it into a nice-looking ponytail. She smiled.

_Lacie has been a lot happier ever since we started taking trips here every few months. A little kid like her needs good, fresh air… I'm hoping that I can convince my mom to let us move back to Camphrier Town or even out here. Even Eevee seems a little more chipper with all this open space to run around in. Maybe he'll evolve if he finds a stone around here._

Reina walked outside, admiring the fresh scenery of the rolling countryside.

"Eevee? Lacie?"

Lacie had taken Eevee in her arms, rushing down the hill to the flat meadow- large stones were placed there, seeming to give off an air of mysteriousness.

"Whoa… look at all the big rocks!" the girl exclaimed, petting Eevee's ears. He nuzzled up to her, curling up.

She sat down on a smaller rock, hugging the fluffy Pokemon.

"Eevee!" Reina called out, and the Pokemon came running to his Trainer, his tail wagging.

"Hi, Lacie. You okay out there? Mom had told you not to go into the grass. I mean, Eevee doesn't take your commands…"

"I'm okay, sis!" answered Lacie, who ran up to hug Reina. Reina hugged back, before recalling Eevee to his Poke Ball.

"Aww, kiddo… well, anyway, let's head back to the hote-"

Before Reina could finish, she saw a soft light emanating from a patch of grass surrounding one of the large stones. It looked almost like a bubble… it was glittering in the sunlight, and the glare was so bright that the sisters could not see anything but a sphere of white light.

"Wow! What is that?!" asked Lacie, looking excitedly at the floating orb.

"I-I don't know." Reina replied, her eyes wide in shock. "A-an angel? A ghost?!"

As if hearing them, the orb floated nearer to them, and they could see a tiny silhouette within.

"A Pokemon!" exclaimed Lacie, jumping up and down. "Sis! Sis! Can we catch it?" she asked, starry-eyed.

Reina shook her head, still in awe. "I-I'm no Trainer, Lacie… and even if I was… this is no ordinary Pokemon…"

The bubble popped, and a pink Pokemon was left floating in midair. It had large, doll-like eyes and looked like a hatchling Pokemon of some sort. It was mewing, as if trying to communicate with the two.

"It's so cute!" exclaimed Lacie, walking over to the flying Pokemon.

_"Er… hello…? Oh, the telepathy connection has finished forming! Hi!"_

The two looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice in their heads, before looking back to the Pokemon.

"I-it can TALK!" cried out Lacie in glee. "Can we take it home, Reina? Please? Pleaaaaa—"

Reina was focused on other things. "W-who are you? _What_ are you?"

_"My name is Mew! Can we be friends?" _asked the Pokemon. It, or rather, he, had the voice of a young boy.

"Wait up a sec. Mew? As in, _the_ Mew?" asked Reina in disbelief. "I had thought Legendary Pokemon were only fairy tales… a-and why can you speak?!"

_"Telepathy! Our minds are in full sync with one another. I'm letting you read my thoughts. And… well… I'm the one and only!" _he replied, mewing quickly as if in a tiny laugh.

"Hey… what's that?" Reina asked, noticing a metal collar around Mew's throat. It appeared to have a red core in the center, and it looked very uncomfortable for such a fragile-looking creature. "That odd thing around your neck. What is it?"

Mew looked a little sad. _"The bad men put it on me. The humans dressed in all black and white… they locked me up in a cage. It was hard to break, but I could slip through it… and this collar thingy makes my psychic powers super weak. I can't transform anymore, or create force fields or anything… can you please get it off me?"_

"People dressed in black… and white?" Reina was compassionate towards the hurting Pokemon, and drew close to him to try and remove the collar. "Grr… it's strong! It won't… unlatch…"

_"O-ouch! Please, stop it…!" _Mew asked, feeling pain as the collar was yanked around. _"I don't think it comes off so easy…"_

Reina took her hands off the collar, and instead took Mew into her arms. Lacie looked upset at Mew's suffering, and pet the Pokemon. "Don't worry." she said. "We'll take care of you! No one's going to be able to hurt you any longer!"

_"R-really?" _asked Mew, a bit less worry in his voice. _"Thank you so very much, kind humans! But… we should head back to your home. The bad men were here looking for me not too long ago… and they might not have gone far."_

Reina nodded. "Let's go." _But what's Mom going to think of us bringing home such a Pokemon? And with these 'bad men' in hot pursuit? What about Lacie? I can't let my only sister be in the path of such danger…_

_"I can hide." _replied Mew. _"I'm so small, you could hide me anywhere! And… while most of my powers of transformation are inhibited, I might be able to turn into something simple, like a plush toy. That way, no one would notice me." _As an example, he went still in Reina's arms as stitching appeared all over his body, giving him the appearance of a doll.

"Wait a sec, how did you hear me?" asked Reina.

_"Haven't I said it? Telepathy. We have a psychic link, and anything you say to yourself, I can hear if I'm close. My powers are really muted, and I don't think I could hear you or vice versa from too far away…" _Mew sighed sadly, keeping the plush appearance as they walked back.

"You're super smart for a Pokemon!" remarked Lacie, still starry-eyed from the entire experience. She finally had her own Pokemon! Sort of…

_"Well, kinda." _said Mew, humbly. _"All Pokemon are kinda smart. Most of them can't talk, but that doesn't mean they've got nothing to say. If a Pokemon lived as long as I did- and that's a pretty long time- then I think they'd be just as smart as I am. See, I don't get old!" _

As they walked back to the house, Reina's breathing got faster.

_"We're raising a Legendary Pokemon, now?! And one that can speak… there isn't anything that could make this situation any more crazy!_

((Author's Note: And there is the Prologue! Future chapters will be on the lengthier side, so stay tuned! I love all of my readers!))


	2. The Heart Gem- Reina and Eevee Unite!

((Author's Note: Thanks for all of the views on the Prologue! Now, let's watch things get real.))

Reina cradled the 'doll' in her arms as they walked into the hotel. "Hi, mom." greeted Reina. "We were just outside playing with good ol' Eevee."

The children's mother turned around. A larger woman, her long, brown locks matched their hair perfectly- it would be impossible to not assume that all three were related if they walked in a crowd together. She had one of those soft, knowing smiles that only an older person can give.

"Oh. Hello, darlings. What a cute doll you have…!" she exclaimed, petting the plush Mew. "I don't remember you taking this toy outside- did you find it while you were out playing with Eevee?" she asked.

"Haha, y-yeah…" Lacie replied. "Some other kid must have left it behind. I didn't want to leave it outside in the grass, so now it's mine." she declared triumphantly. _Lacie sure is a good liar… _thought Reina, a bit surprised at her sister.

"It was out in the field? Why, such a toy must have gotten at least a bit dirty… let me put it in the washing machi—"

_"That's not good! Not good at all!"_

"NO! Nonononono…." protested Reina, to their mother's surprise. "This… doll… looks quite old, and in mint condition. It has to be an antique! It may get damaged in the machine… Lacie and I will hand-wash it. Okay?"

Their mother looked completely baffled at the sudden response. "All… all right, sweethearts. If you say so…"

Reina and Lacie rushed up the stairs, taking Mew into Lacie's room. With all of the plush toys and action figures already set up around the room, he fit right in. The stitches disappeared and Mew once again came alive to hover in the air.

_"Thank you for everything! Lacie! Reina!" _Mew flew around in a circle, joyful to have been rescued. Reina, though, was still very wary of the situation at hand.

"What happened to you that you ended up all the way out here?" she asked. "Who are these 'bad men' that you kept on bringing up?"

Mew paused. _"I was in a lake, resting… the big pond near the Chateau… and one day I am attacked by a bunch of Pokemon! They were being controlled by these weird machines being used by men and women wearing black and white outfits. So many controlled Pokemon attacked me, that I was unable to keep fighting and got sealed up in a cage. They brought me back to some dark place with a lot of computers… and put one of those collar things on me. I lost almost all my powers… but they took them away to give me a new one."_

dpowers…"

_"They gave me the power… to combine souls."_ he replied.

"Combining… souls?" asked Lacie, confused.

_"Well… there are certain Pokemon like Kyurem that can fuse together into one entity. Humans do it by splicing genetics… but a Legendary Pokemon combines souls. They used me to try and combine the souls of Pokemon into humans."_

"Pokemon? Combined with humans?" inquired Reina.

_"Yes." _Mew replied. _"I can slightly combine two souls in a human to grant a human the strength of a Pokemon. It was used many times over- to grant a human abilities like breathing fire and electricity… they would shock me with the collar if I didn't do my job right. They tried to make me fully combine a Pokemon and a human… but that would mean I'd have to destroy the Pokemon's body entirely."_

Both girls looked at one another, distraught at the proposition.

"So, they're combining Pokemon!" exclaimed Reina

"And creating weapons!" added Lacie.

Mew nodded to them. _"I need help. Those humans… they want to combine people and Legendary Pokemon! I can't let them do such a thing… a human and a Pokemon cannot share a body equally like that. An evil human in the body of one of my friends… the thought worries me. So… I implore you, elder sister Reina. Please fight in my place… I can grant you one Pokemon's strength in a small amount."_

"W-what?!" asked Reina. "M-me? You want to fuse _me_ with a Pokemon? You wish to send me into the fray? I've never fought anyone before! I'm not even a Pokemon Trainer, and you're asking me, as in, _me _me, to go into battle?"

Mew sighed. _"No one but the most compassionate will listen to my pleas. I beg of you… I can't send a child such as Lacie into the fray… and you're the only usable human I've got!"_

Reina frowned. _If those bad guys capture more Pokemon and use them for their own means… then what will we do? If they're willing to hurt innocent people and Pokemon, I can't let that go by! I don't quite like this… but…_

"I-I'll do it." Reina replied in a tiny squeak.

_"You will? Thank you!" _Mew replied. _"For a while, that means I can combine you with a Pokemon's essence. It won't fully integrate your bodies, but you will be able to shift into a form where you can borrow the Pokemon's power using a soul piece."_

Mew began to concentrate, trying to begin the process.

"Sis, I wanna be part Pokemon, too!"

"Wait, w-we're starting up already? What's going to happen to me? What's going on?!" But, before Reina could protest further about her sudden situation, her body was enveloped by a soft, yellow light. The light faded as soon as it had appeared.

Reina opened her eyes. She didn't feel different at all. There was something on her shirt, a clear jewel in the shape of a heart pinned there. It was a lovely brooch.

"A… brooch? What is this for?"

_"I transferred a tiny bit of your Pokemon's essence into that little gem."_ Mew replied_. "I just put it into a form that I thought might be comfortable and inconspicuous. And cute!"_ he said, with another giggle fit of mewing.

Reina looked to her Poke Ball. "You mean, Eevee? My precious little pet? I-is he hurt?" asked Reina, releasing the Pokemon in a panic. Eevee jumped up onto her lap, licking at her nose.

_"No, silly! I would never voluntarily hurt a friend. It's just a super special piece of what you humans call 'cells', and it's a part of how I normally transform I can alter my cells, and now you can change yours. I put it in a form where it can easily mesh with your own form without changing you too much."_

Eevee jumped over to Mew, pawing at his tail. _"Get down from there!" _said Mew, lifting his tail. _"Anyway, I chose your Eevee because it made a very special gem. One that can change form! It's not too strong now, but if it came into contact with a compatible gem, it may be able to grant you different abilities! You can keep me safe with strong powers like that!"_

"Y-you're telling me that I'm part Pokemon, now? Oh… what do I do? How am I supposed to tell Mom, or even do any of this combat stuff? I can't even carry anything heavier than a bag of Pokemon food, and I'm terrible at sports!"

Mew looked at her with a smile. _"Now isn't the time for explanations. I can help you stay undercover… but I'm sleepy from running away for such a long time… nighty-night, Reina. Sleep tight, Lacie. _And without another peep, Mew curled up and returned to the form of a plush doll, eyes now sewn closed onto his face.

"This is gonna be so much fun! You're going to be like a superhero!" said Lacie in her best adventurer voice… just before their mother walked in.

Miles away, in an abandoned medicinal factory…

"My, my, the threats here are certainly real." said a young woman, all done up in a gown of white silk with patterns of red and blue. She was quite the beauty, with her short hair dyed a pure white and her skin the color of hot chocolate. "But, I'm so sorry, my darlings, there is a party that needs crashing." The oddest thing about this girl was that she had wings- great, white wings that she was currently using to fly above the factory, looking down at shady researchers through the skylights. Another Pokemon fusion!

But, alas, her words had been too much! On the factory roof, a second female appeared, a shining sickle pointed at the first. This one was wearing a black dress, patterned with violet and a few areas of gold and silver. Her ebony hair contrasted with her sickly pale skin. She had small, feline ears and a long tail, broken into the shape of another sickle.

"Diana, Diana, Diana…" said the flying girl with a sad and broken smile. "You didn't have to turn on me. I am still not gonna fight with you."

Diana narrowed her eyes. The flying girl sighed in return. "I haven't got time for this. If you're going to defend this bleak hole, there's not a heck of a ton I can do. But… pointing that scythe? At me? That would be your choice…"

"And I have no more time for you, Celeste." she said coldly, before swinging her blade into the air. "Night Slash!" she cried out, as a deadly purple aura flew from the blade to strike Celeste's wing in midair before she even had time to react.

"D-Diana…"

Celeste was forced to fly away, for now. The cat had the bird in a cage for the time being.


End file.
